


В тесноте, да не в обиде

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: сферическая душевая кабинка в вакууме, Ива-чан много орёт, Ушивака - говорящее дерево, а Ойкава, подлец, устроился лучше всех





	В тесноте, да не в обиде

— Дуракава, ты офигел! — заорал Ивайзуми и попытался вытолкнуть придурка.

Вместе с Ушиджимой, которого тот настойчиво пихал внутрь совершенно не рассчитанной на нескольких людей душевой кабинки. 

— Ойкава, я не думаю… — начал было Ушиджима, пытаясь притормозить и обернуться. 

— Нет-нет, Ушивака-чан, всё отлично, двигайся дальше, — прервал его Ойкава, продолжая подталкивать в спину. 

— Ничего не отлично! — Ивайзуми упёрся обеими руками в грудь Ушиджимы, пытаясь остановить продвижение. — Вы охренели, убирайтесь отсюда! 

— Ойкава… 

— Давай, Ушивака-чан, пробирайся вперёд по стеночке и вглубь. 

— Какая нахер глубь, Дерьмокава?! Это кабинка на одного! 

— Не слушай его, давай, вон там есть место. 

— Дерьмокава, я тебя придушу! 

— Здесь действительно мало места. 

— Давай-давай, Ушивака-чан! 

— Ойкава, мать твою!!!

Сверху лилась вода, попадая в глаза и рот, пропихиваемый Ушиджима надвигался непреклонным монолитом, и у Ивайзуми просто не доставало сил противостоять двойному напору. В какой-то момент он плюнул и, раздражённо рыкнув, повернулся, пропуская Ушиджиму к дальней от входа стенке. Пусть подавятся, ублюдки, если им (Ойкаве) настолько приспичило залезть в душ именно сейчас. Придётся домываться потом, и хорошо, что хоть шампунь с волос успел смыть. 

— Чтоб ты сдох, Дерьмокава! — Ивайзуми уже шагнул было на выход, но был мгновенно развёрнут и втиснут обратно забравшимся в кабинку Ойкавой. 

— Ну нет, Ива-чан, ты тоже остаёшься, — Ойкава безжалостно вдавил его в Ушиджиму, да ещё и умудрился как-то задвинуть за собой дверцу кабинки.

Стало так тесно, что едва получалось дышать. 

— Какого… хрена?! — прохрипел Ивайзуми и забился, как мог. 

— Тише, Ива-чан, не надо паниковать, всё под контролем. 

— Ойкава, мне кажется, это всё же было плохой идеей… 

— Какой, к херам, контроль?!

Ивайзуми толкался и извивался, надеясь в процессе заехать пристроившемуся сзади Ойкаве побольнее, но тот, как назло, постоянно оказывался вне досягаемости локтей, и оставалось только пытаться отдавить заразе ногу. Однако и это было не так-то просто, вдобавок мешал Ушиджима, пытавшийся Ивайзуми придержать, и всё, чего в итоге получилось добиться — это провернуться в кабинке по кругу, едва не снеся полочку для умывальных принадлежностей. Теперь всё стало ещё хуже, потому что выход намертво заблокировал Ушиджима, и пробраться мимо него не было никакой возможности. 

— Какого хрена? — уже немного тише спросил Ивайзуми, пытаясь хотя бы отдышаться. 

Что было не самой простой задачей, потому что он оказался действительно тесно зажат между Ойкавой и Ушиджимой, да так тесно, что мог отлично прочувствовать весь рельеф их мышц… и не только мышц. Ивайзуми прикусил губу изнутри, ощущая, как понемногу нагреваются уши. Ублюдки. При каждом вдохе грудь вдавливалась в грудь Ушиджимы, при каждом движении Ивайзуми невольно тёрся об него сосками, а об Ойкаву — задницей, и лучше было не думать, об какое именно место Ойкавы он тёрся. А ещё Ивайзуми был ниже их обоих, и это в нынешнем положении раздражало отдельно. Ивайзуми мрачно следил за тем, как капли и струйки воды стекают по плечу Ушиджимы и стенке кабинки и горько сожалел, что не может даже нормально шевельнуть руками, не то что наподдать всяким там вихрастым затейникам.

— Расслабься, Ива-чан, — почти промурлыкал Ойкава ему на ухо и притерся плотнее, хотя казалось — куда уж больше. 

— Да пошёл ты! — буркнул Ивайзуми, чувствуя, как жар с ушей стремительно перетекает на лицо. 

Все эти притирания не прошли для Ойкавы бесследно, и эта небесследность всё явственнее вжималась Ивайзуми в район копчика. Ушиджима над головой шумно вздохнул, его грудь приподнялась и опустилась, как плита, слегка толкнув Ивайзуми, и у того опять на секунду перехватило дыхание. Какого чёрта Ушиджима такой огромный? Весь причём. Бедром Ивайзуми чувствовал, что Ушиджима тоже не остался равнодушным к тесному контакту, и от этого становилось только жарче. 

— Вряд ли у нас получится помыться в такой тесноте, — уронил Ушиджима.

Ойкава хихикнул. 

— Ну так мы и не мыться здесь собрались, — сказал он и пошевелился. 

— Ойкава, ты — труп, — сквозь зубы проговорил Ивайзуми, старательно игнорируя все ощущения в районе задницы. — Выпустите меня. 

— Не-е-ет, — почти пропел Ойкава и, зараза, навалился на Ивайзуми ещё сильнее. — Ушивака-чан, ты ведь теперь одобряешь мой план?

Судя по ускорившемуся и потяжелевшему дыханию, Ушиджима одобрял. Ответа на словах Ивайзуми не дождался, и спустя несколько секунд понял почему: эти двое целовались прямо над его плечом — судя по звукам и тому, что на Ивайзуми почти перестала попадать вода. Ивайзуми молча дёрнулся, но добился лишь стона от Ойкавы. Бедро огладила и сжала рука — не разобрать чья. Спереди и сзади в Ивайзуми упирались два уже полностью твёрдых горячих члена, и игнорировать отклик собственного тела на это становилось всё сложнее. Но сдаваться Ивайзуми не собирался. 

— Да выпустите вы меня, драть вас за все места! — рыкнул он.

Ойкава фыркнул. 

— Ну не сердись, Ива-чан, — он поцеловал Ивайзуми в ухо. — Ты что, правда не хочешь? 

— Вы меня сейчас раздавите, что тут можно хотеть? 

— Извини, — когда у Ушиджимы пробивались такие искренние интонации, утешать хотелось уже его самого. 

— Ива-чан? 

— Отвали, Дуракава, ты б ещё в спичечном коробке предложил потрахаться.

Ойкава вздохнул так расстроенно, что Ивайзуми едва не поддался. 

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Ива-чан. 

— Зато ты понимаешь больно много. Ушиджима, открой дверцу.

Ушиджима шевельнулся, и рука с бедра Ивайзуми исчезла (вот чья она была). 

— Я не могу, — чуть нахмурившись, констатировал Ушиджима через полминуты возни. 

— О ужас, мы заперты здесь навечно. 

— Заткнись, Ойкава.

Ивайзуми попробовал дотянуться до края дверцы за спиной Ушиджимы, но не преуспел. Ситуация складывалась идиотская и немного тревожная. Ойкава снова некстати захихикал. 

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — мрачно буркнул Ивайзуми. 

— Нет, Ива-чан, я просто подумал, что нам может помочь немного смазки. 

— Чего?! 

— Если Ушивака-чан будет скользить, то ему легче будет повернуться. 

— Но мы оставили смазку снаружи, — сообщил Ушиджима. 

— Мысли шире, Ушивака-чан. У нас есть целый флакон геля для душа, и раз уж мы передумали употреблять смазку по назначению, то он вполне подойдёт. Мы ведь передумали? 

— Просто дай его сюда, Дуракава!

Стоять спокойно, будучи зажатым влажными горячими мускулистыми телами и, вдобавок, подпираемым стояками, было довольно трудно. Плюс момент, когда станет заметным собственный стояк Ивайзуми, был лишь вопросом времени и одного движения Ушиджимы.

Ойкава завозился сзади, изворачиваясь, чтобы дотянуться до полки, и Ивайзуми пришлось вжаться лицом в шею Ушиджимы, чтобы дать ему место. В нос сильнее ударил знакомый запах, и очень захотелось лизнуть или поцеловать. Ивайзуми с ужасом осознал, что с каждой секундой идея потрахаться прямо сейчас становится всё более привлекательной. Кожа горела, а в паху ощутимо тянуло. Нужно было выбираться срочно, пока тлетворное влияние этих двоих не сразило его окончательно. 

— Вот, — пропыхтел Ойкава, пихая флакон с гелем чуть ли не Ивайзуми в лицо. 

— Воду выруби. И в руку мне дай нормально, придурок, — Ивайзуми с усилием заставил себя отстраниться от Ушиджимы на ту малость, что было возможно.

— Ты ужасен, Ива-чан.

Однако Ойкава всё же послушался. Правда, быстро стало ясно, что толку от такого положения нет, потому что мазать гелем Ушиджиму Ивайзуми всё равно не мог, только если спину и немного с боков. Пришлось признать собственную несостоятельность вслух, в ответ на что Ойкава опять зашёлся смехом. В этот раз Ивайзуми почувствовал, что и его тоже разбирает: слишком уж нелепой выходила ситуация. 

— Над чем вы смеётесь? — в голосе Ушиджимы слышалось лёгкое недоумение. 

— Нет, ну сам посуди, Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава чуть щекотно фыркал Ивайзуми в затылок и в шею. — Мы застряли тут голые в кабинке, и чтобы выбраться, нужно сделать тебя скользким. А Ива-чан… ахаха… даже намазать тебя не может, ну разве что задницу только.

Ивайзуми не выдержал и зафыркал тоже. 

— Ты мог бы полить гелем меня, а Ивайзуми — об меня потереться. 

Это было невыносимо, и хохотали Ивайзуми с Ойкавой уже в голос. Но даже сквозь смех от мысли потереться всем телом об голого скользкого и возбуждённого Ушиджиму окатило жаром. 

— Мы можем попробовать, — Ивайзуми сам до конца не верил, что это предлагает. 

— Ммммм.

Подумать только, Ойкава воздержался от комментариев. Задышал тяжело и подался бёдрами вперёд, а Ивайзуми его даже не погнал, лишь вздрогнул и проглотил едва не сорвавшийся с губ стон от того, как проехался по коже член. На грудь Ушиджимы полилась вязкая голубоватая струйка, запахло морской свежестью или чем-то похожим. Ивайзуми оцепенело следил, как гель медленно растекается потёками вниз, по выпуклым мышцам, поверх и вокруг сосков, ниже, в ту узкую, несколько миллиметров всего щель между их с Ушиджимой телами. 

— Только не лижи, Ива-чан, — горячо и хрипло прошептал Ойкава. 

Ивайзуми облизнул губы и сглотнул, кивнул зачем-то. А затем прижался грудью к груди Ушиджимы и потёрся из стороны в сторону. Гель скользил очень неплохо, быстро размазавшись, вот только совершенно не хотелось на этом останавливаться, и Ивайзуми всё тёрся и тёрся, прижимаясь как можно крепче, сам не заметив, как начал тихо постанывать сквозь сжатые зубы. Ушиджима застонал тоже. Низкий и глубокий, стон отдался в его груди вибрацией, которая, казалось, передалась Ивайзуми прямо в кровь. На бёдра легли и сжали широкие ладони, скользнули вверх под ягодицы и стиснули их снизу: выше толчками притирался отбросивший даже видимость стыда Ойкава. 

— Ив-ваа-чааан… ааххх!

Толстый член скользил вверх-вниз между ягодиц по мокрой коже, и Ивайзуми прогнулся бы, если мог, подставляясь, но, увы, был полностью лишён свободы манёвра. Он осознал, что всё равно пытается хотя бы приподняться на цыпочки, цепляясь за слишком скользкую теперь спину Ушиджимы, и выругался. Видимо, заметив это, Ушиджима ухватил его покрепче и немного приподнял. Ивайзуми застонал в голос, ощутив одновременно как свободнее заскользил член сзади, и как его собственный соприкоснулся с членом Ушиджимы. По телу прокатилась волна крупной дрожи. Подрочить хотелось невероятно, но не было никакой возможности, Ивайзуми вообще в этом положении не мог ничего сделать сам, даже тереться уже толком не получалось. Ушиджима поймал его губы и поцеловал жёстко и глубоко, почти что лишив дыхания. Ему тоже не хватало стимуляции: Ивайзуми чувствовал, как вздрагивают его бёдра. Ойкава стонал громко и откровенно, то и дело прихватывал Ивайзуми губами и зубами за плечо. Ему единственному ещё как-то удавалось двигаться в этой тесноте. Ушиджима подтянул Ивайзуми ещё чуть выше, и член Ойкавы скользнул тому под ягодицы, прошёлся по чувствительному местечку за мошонкой, и Ивайзуми ахнул, выгибаясь. 

— Ива-чан, Ива-чан, Ива-чан, — без остановки забормотал Ойкава, ускоряя ритм.

Ушиджима, не выдержав уже, попытался хоть как-то потереть их друг о друга, и, похоже, благодаря тому, что гель успел растечься ниже, у них в конце концов получилось более-менее заскользить. Ивайзуми со стоном поцеловал его в ответ, и они вновь сплелись языками. Из движений получалось только волнообразно покачивать бёдрами, и этого было совершенно недостаточно. В кабинке было душно, висел пар, и в голове уже всё плыло. Разум и осторожность отказывали, и Ивайзуми подумал, что, в принципе, не так уж давно был прошлый раз, чтобы было слишком больно. Он отпустил губы Ушиджимы и выдохнул ему в ухо: 

— Раскрой меня.

Ушиджима застыл. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Да, давай, ну же! 

И Ивайзуми почувствовал, как пальцы оттягивают ягодицы в стороны. Внутри плеснуло терпким предвкушением. 

— Ойкава… — хрипло позвал он. 

— Ива-чан! — почти всхлипнул тот.

Ивайзуми ощутил, как ко входу прижалась и надавила головка. Ойкава коротко повозился, на мгновение отстраняясь, Ивайзуми почувствовал прикосновение влажных скользких пальцев, когда Ойкава наскоро смазывал себя (Ивайзуми понадеялся, что не тем же гелем для душа), потом головка вернулась снова и толкнулась внутрь. Ивайзуми зашипел, стискивая зубы и зажмурившись, а Ушиджима стал целовать ему лицо, успокаивая. Ивайзуми постарался расслабиться и глубоко задышал. Ойкава всё не переставал звать его по имени, как заведённый, и продолжал входить мелкими осторожными толчками, пока наконец не оказался внутри полностью. Ненадолго они все замерли, потом Ивайзуми сказал «Давай!» — и Ойкава начал двигаться. Боль постепенно отступала под напором удовольствия, Ушиджима мягко и тягуче целовал Ивайзуми приоткрытый рот, скользил языком по губам, и вскоре осталось лишь горячее, томное наслаждение. Ивайзуми стонал, целуя Ушиджиму в ответ и цепляясь пальцами за его скользкую напряжённую спину, прогибался и подавался навстречу Ойкаве, который осыпал его плечи беспорядочными поцелуями, толкаясь всё быстрее и быстрее. Члены Ивайзуми и Ушиджимы оказались плотно зажаты между их телами и тёрлись друг о друга на каждом толчке. Это было почти, почти, оргазм подбирался всё ближе — и когда Ойкава стал задевать внутри нужную точку, Ивайзуми затрясло, он задёргался, едва не выворачиваясь из удерживавших его рук, и кончил со вскриком. Через пару движений Ойкава последовал за ним, длинно простонав куда-то в шею. 

В процессе они успели потерять равновесие, и теперь втроём наваливались на угрожающе потрескивающую дверцу кабинки, чудом ещё не ломающуюся под их весом. 

— Выбираемся отсюда нахрен, — прохрипел Ивайзуми, как только смог говорить. 

То ли гель помог, то ли что, но на этот раз, извернувшись, открыть дверцу удалось, и они вывалились из тесноты наружу. Ивайзуми наконец вздохнул нормально полной грудью. Ноги плохо держали, и он не стал сопротивляться, а просто опустился на колени, придержав рукой Ушиджиму. 

— Вот как раз хорошо стоишь. Ойкава! 

Тот понял без слов и быстро окатил низ живота Ушиджимы из душа, смывая гель и наплевав, что большая часть воды льётся прямо на пол. Ушиджима так и не получил разрядки, и теперь Ивайзуми с Ойкавой обрабатывали его сразу вдвоём, с двух сторон прижимаясь ртами к большому и тяжёлому, налитому кровью члену. Ушиджима вздрагивал и низко стонал, Ивайзуми почувствовал его руку у себя в волосах. Вторая рука опустилась на голову Ойкаве. Чем усерднее они с Ойкавой работали языками и губами, тем крепче сжимались пальцы на влажных волосах и оборваннее становились стоны, доносившиеся сверху. Ивайзуми приласкал рукой крупные поджавшиеся яйца, Ойкава одновременно с этим обхватил губами головку, и Ушиджима кончил с коротким гортанным «Аа!».

Ивайзуми чувствовал себя слишком уставшим и разморенным, чтобы смеяться над тем, как Ойкава утирался и отплёвывался, поэтому просто молча следил за ним из-под полуопущенных век, привалившись к бедру Ушиджимы. Поначалу Ивайзуми планировал отчитать придурка, как только окажется на свободе, и предупредить, чтобы не смел больше подобного устраивать, но теперь было слишком лень. Да и не так уж плохо получилось, даже кабинка осталась цела. Но повторять, всё же, не стоило… наверное.


End file.
